Not what you'd expect
by Chakkari
Summary: this is basically a spin on episode 20. upon their return to Romdeau, Vincent is imprisoned for study, Pino is discommunicated and Lil is burdened with guilt for allowing both to happen. But, unlike episode 20, no one is inside Lil but Lil.


"Are you sure you want to go in there? I mean, he's hooked up and all, but last time you-"

"I remember what happened last time. I'm going in." Lil stood in front of a white door, wait for her physician lackey to follow the command given to him.

Daedalus could see that Lil had that same defiant look in her eyes she had in days before she left Romdeau. Recently, in fact ever since she came back, she hadn't been quite herself. And however happy he was to see that haughtiness and narcissism in her face again, he also knew nothing could stop here from doing what she wanted. He finally caved in and hit the door button.

Lil walked into the sterile white experiment room, well I suppose now it was a holding cell for the so-called monsters that plagued Romdeau. One of which Lil knew intimately.

"Vincent, it's me."

"Humph. I haven't gone senile yet, Lil Mayar." Ergo proxy sat in the center of the room, as dark and enigmatic as always, not even batting an eye at Lil. "Today must be Wednesday, is that right?"

"I see you can still tell time in here."

"No, you have a pattern." he remarked coldly. "You've come once a week for the last four months on a Wednesday, Friday, Tuesday and Thursday, in that order."

Lil stood at his side, looking him in the face while he continued to stare away from her, barely acknowledging her existence. Lil was not used to being ignored like this but she took it, mostly because she knew it was her fault he was here against his will, and partly because she knew that Ergo wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she tried to command him to do anything.

"What I want to know, Lil Mayar," Ergo continued "is why you keep coming back here."

"I need reason to see you now? I suppose I could always have you do my hair." Lil knew that was just enough to provoke him into looking at her, and she was right. Ergo glared at her, nearly trembling with anger, nearly enough to leap out and snap her slender, frail neck, but the collar connected to his neck would kill him if he moved anything other than his head.

"You've always been a ridiculous bitch, Lil Mayar. you know perfectly well that I have enough time to kill you before the FP rays take effect, and saying things like that-"

"I'm aware." Lil knew he was mad and didn't really want an explanation why. "I suppose I just want to check up on you, although I know it's pointless, you never change."

The room suddenly became very quiet. The only sound was the light beep that came from the equipment monitoring Ergo. It felt like five minutes had passed before either of them spoke.

"I might be able to get Pino out of her imprisonment."

"Humph. You mean the one you put her in yourself?" Ergo looked away from Lil again, and began looking at all the scientists on the other side of the one-way mirror. "What changed? Is she coming out a scrap metal?"

"No, she's coming out just as she was. Daedalus has been working on a way to keep the cogito from spreading." Lil also looked at the one-way mirror, knowing that Daedalus was watching and listening to them talk. "She'll be living with Raul and," Lil hesitated and looked down at the floor, as if a little heartbroken. "a-and me."

Ergo glared at her a second time, however this time he was a little more shocked than angry. Because of his light grey eyes and the ever-smirking mask, it was always hard to pin his expression to an emotion. But Lil knew that was the only reaction he could have to what she had just said.

"Lil, what are you talking about?"

"My grandfather arranged a marriage between me and Raul." Lil looked up from the floor and smirked a little. "He probably thinks we'll both be easier to handle if we're too unhappy together to be unhappy with Romdeau."

The silence struck the room again, leaving no sound but the beep of the machine again. Lil could feel Daedalus growing madder and madder with each passing second from the other side of the glass, and she could almost see the Vincent inside Ergo dropping further and further into despair and depression. She knew this would happen, but didn't see anyway around it. It was better to tell them, she thought. At least this way no one could be mad at her for keeping secrets. But as the silence continued she began to second guess her decision.

After a full five minutes of silence, Ergo broke the silence with a mere "humph. At least you won't cause anyone else trouble."

"Good to see you're taking it well." Lil turned and began to head for the door. "The next time I visit I'll be sure to bring Pino."

"Lil, wait, I-" Ergo stopped himself, knowing that he had pretty much sabotaged the cool guy act. Lil also stopped after just passing through the doorway and glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Vincent."

The door shut and Ergo was once again alone in his holding cell.

* * *

A/N: ok this is supposed to be a one shot but half way thru i had another idea, so i might keep going, depends on what people say. R and R plz!! 


End file.
